


like a garden

by fanxyrad (geneiic_k)



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), Fanxy Red (Band)
Genre: Alpha An Junxi, Alpha Lu Keran, Alpha Peng Xichen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Peng Yiyang, F/F, Multi, Omega Linfan, Omega Reader, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneiic_k/pseuds/fanxyrad
Summary: (Y/N) has known members of the Chinese group 'Fanxy Red' since high school. Now that they're young adults, the pressure is on to settle into a pack. What will happen when (Y/N) wants to settle into a pack... with them?





	like a garden

“(Y/N)?”  
(Y/N) blinked, her vision slowly coming to focus on her surroundings. She was on the floor, having fallen asleep earlier while everyone was watching a movie.  
The television was now switched off, leaving the spacious living room in darkness, the only light coming from the stairwell. Her eyes shifted from the floor, realising someone was kneeling over in front of her.  
“Hey, come on, it’s almost eleven, you need to sleep.”  
Keran adorned a little smile, making her face a bright contrast to the dim room. The alpha shook (Y/N)’s arm a little as an attempt at waking her up. However, it was futile as (Y/N) waved her away.  
“But ’m sleeping here already,” she whined.  
Keran smirked at her response, sitting back on her heels as (Y/N) cuddled in closer to the blankets wrapped around her. Keran looked defeated at her protest, looking up to someone in a pleading manner. This person shifted above (Y/N), who’s eyes travelled up to peer at them.  
“There is no way in hell I am letting you sleep out here on the floor,” Yiyang stated as (Y/N) met her eyes. “Come on, up you get.”  
She smirked, reaching down to grab onto (Y/N)’s wrists. A weak pull on her arms only had her giggling, so Yiyang pulled again, harsher this time. (Y/N) only slipped out of her grasp. Yiyang straightened her back, crossing her arms as her head shook from side to side. Keran was mirroring the beta.  
What a stubborn child, she thought.  
Giggling once more, (Y/N) kicked off the blankets reluctantly.  
“Fine,” she whined, “but only because I have to drive home. Don’t think that I’m doing this for you.”  
After her teasing, she pulled herself up off the floor, looking around for her phone. She had earlier discarded it carelessly before falling asleep, finding it under the pillow she had been using. Checking for any notifications before switching it off.  
The atmosphere had gone silent and tense in those short moments, Keran and Yiyang looking between (Y/N) and each other.  
“What do you mean ‘drive home’?”  
Keran had chosen to ask the question which was on both of their minds. However, the omega was caught up in her thoughts, now feeling slightly anxious. They always made a fuss whenever she was going to drive home late at night. Always worrying she would get into a car crash or something of the sort.  
Of course, (Y/N) didn’t really want to leave, but she always got scared they didn’t want her there. As silence then filled the space once more, her head still pounding, she decided to play it off with humour.  
“Yeah, drive home,” she laughed, albeit awkwardly, “You guys do remember I don’t live here right?”  
One of her hands came to rest upon the opposite arm, scratching it nervously. The other two were quick to jump in with refusals.  
“Of course we do, (Y/N), but that’s not the point,” Yiyang replied, taking a step closer to (Y/N). “It’s almost eleven and you’ve just been sleeping, I’m not letting you drive like this.”  
(Y/N) hesitated on her reply, quickly formulating an excuse in her head.  
“I can wait fifteen minutes or so and I’ll be fine. And, anyway,” she became quiet, “I always feel like a burden to you all. I don’t pay rent or anything, but I basically live here.”  
Everything stopped. Keran and Yiyang shared worried glances whilst (Y/N) focused on her breathing. Keran stood up, still having been on the floor, and came up to wrap her arms around (Y/N)’s waist from the side. What resulted was an awkward side hug, however, it was still comfortable and reassuring for (Y/N).  
“Please don’t think that,” Keran pouted. “You know we don’t mind, we all love you being here.”  
Yiyang was now at the other side of (Y/N), one of the beta’s hands coming to rest on her upper back. Yiyang’s scent of honey and lemon instantly calmed her, tension seeping out of every pore.  
“Hey,” she said, her silky smooth voice travelling to the others’ ears, “look at me.”  
(Y/N)’s eyes flickered to meet hers.  
“How about we go upstairs and sleep for the night. If you’re still in such a rush to leave in the morning, then we won’t stop you, okay?”  
Yiyang showed off her signature puppy face to the omega, who still had anxieties running around her head, whilst Keran’s head came to rest on her shoulder.  
“Plus, we can cuddle all you want,” she promised, a cheeky grin on her face. “The other three already passed out in one of the rooms without us,” she huffed, “rude, if you ask me.”  
The other two giggled at her antics. Skinship had always been a big thing for Keran, a great contrast to her ‘bad’ demeanour. Although it’s normal for everyone to like it, Keran could go one hour without some form of skinship and act touch starved for the rest of the week.  
(Y/N) played with her fingers, inner conflicts raging in her head. She knew this feeling wouldn’t go away, however, she would rather deal with that than deal with loneliness tomorrow morning. Plus, cuddles did sound amazing.  
The omega nodded, basking in the smiles the other two gave out. She let them pull her along, up the stairs, the light flicking off in the process, through a doorway and into a bedroom. From the black feature wall and closet brimming with clothes, they had ended up in Junxi and Keran’s room.  
There were two other rooms in their house, Linfan and Xichen’s and Yiyang’s. However, nobody ever really kept to their own rooms, ending up in a different one nearly every night. They normally slept in twos or threes depending on who stayed up later than others or who was home at the time. (Y/N) had just slotted into the system somehow and hardly ever went back to her own apartment.  
They had all gotten ready for bed earlier, just in case they fell asleep during the movie. So, they got straight into Junxi’s bed, being the closest one to the door, and pulled the covers up to their shoulders. Yiyang immediately drew (Y/N) to her chest and looped her arms around the omega’s waist.  
“No fair,” Keran whined, a pout on her face.  
The other two giggled, she was really a big baby.  
“Shut up and spoon me, you idiot,” (Y/N) shot back.  
Not a moment later, Keran’s arms came to wrap around her loosely, over Yiyang’s own, her front pressed into (Y/N)’s back. Soft puffs of breath hit (Y/N)’s neck, coaxing her into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so I'm writing this story purely for myself really but I hope you all enjoy it too! the story is just getting started, but any plotlines/pairings you want to see?


End file.
